Enter Rinna the water demon
by spunkgirl
Summary: inuyasha and the gang meet a strang girl. how will she help the group.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Rinna.

It was a hot summer day in japan. Inuyasha and The rest were heading west. I think I see a village down there said sango. Look at the lake said kagome. I think thats Lake Monica said Miroku. Its so pretty said Shippo. Feh said inuyasha. Well I think we should go down and find a place to stay for the night said Miroku. Ya I could use a bath said kagome. so the group started the walk down the vally to the village. but while they were going they could'ent help but feel uneasy. when they got there Miroku did his normal thing. theres a dark cloud bla bla bla. so said the head men what kind of evil is it. its just a demon said sango. Inuyasha you havent talked in a while said kagome. Im juat a little uneasy said inuyasha. Why said shippo. I just am I cant explain it answered inuyasha. Ow well said Sango. The next morning a villager came back from the lake saying that there was demon. They begged inuyasha and the rest to get rid of it. I dont think so said inuyasha. miroku came up and hit inuyasha in the back of the head. what the inuyasha was cut of by miroku saying that they would help. Why should we help said inuyasha. Because its the right thing to do, as a monk I must always do the right thing said miroku. Then why are you so preverted said inuyasha. I dont know what your talking about said miroku. Inuyasha I think I can feel a jewel shard near by. Well then I think we can help after all said inuyasha. which way kagome said sango. That way towards the lake said kagome. They all started that way. It only took about 10 minutes to get there. they ahd expected to see some big demon from the power it was giving off. But all they saw was a girl who looked about kagomes age sitting on a rock with her back turned to them. I wonder if she knows were here whispered shippo. Yes I do came the girls vocie. It was soft and smooth. She looked human but the hair gave it away. she had long golden hair in soft girls down her back. Her hair also had sharp blue streaks in it. thats all they could tell from the back. kagome is it her said inuyasha. yes said kagome. Girl just give us your jewel shards and no one gets hurt said inuyasha. no the girl said plainly not a hint of fear in her voice. then I'll just take them by force said inuyasha as he charged at her. She moved out of the was so fast. inuyasha just hit the rock she had been sitting on. now he saw what the girl looked like. she had crystal blue eyes. a feather pined in her hair. she had a face that was kind of like sangos. she stood anout 5'4. her skin seemed to glow blue. she wore a blue silk dress that fit her nicely. it cut of at her knee."You'r fast."said inuyasha as he took out the sword. He came at her bringing down the sword with all his might. she tried to jump over but didd''nt jump completly over. the botton of her foot got nicked. she fell to the ground in a heap. inuyasha trust his sword down on a part of her dress that did not cling to her body. she was stuck, no way out. She looked up. are you going to hand over the jewel shards are will I have to kill you said inuyasha. she took her time in answering. you cant kill me she said. Inuyasha was getting angry he picked her up by her foot and said what he had said before. inuyasha your going to hurt her said miroku. I dont care said inuyasha. put me down or I will scream that girl said. what good will that do said inuyasha. she gathered all her power and screamed it caused inuyasha to drop her head first on a rock. she fell into unconisnus.When she woke up the girl was sitting beside her.The wound on Her foot was wropped in bandages and felt numb.She could sence the girl was a miko of some sort.She felt that she had a kind heart and that she could be trusted.The girl asked kindly,"What's your name?" "Rinna.And yours?" "Mine is Kagome."Rinna shifted uneasily."Who was that idjit who dropped me on my head?"She asked fiercly.A voice came from behind her and said,"Who you callen an idjit?"She turned her blind eyes towards the fermiliar voice.The girl answered,"That's Inuyasha.He can get pretty rough."Rinna turned back to her."He's hard headed as well!" She senced no other biengs in the room.She began to remove the bandage.The girl began to stop her and said,"It's not healed yet it might get infected.You got it only twenty minutes ago!"She laughed and said,"You have got to see this."She removed the bandage and to Kagome's amzement,the wound was gone.Even Inuyasha sat up a bit to see.Kagome gasped and felt Rinna's foot in disbilief.She began to stand when Inuyasha said,"What's your issue?You were hit directly by the Tetsiega almost on purpose."Kagome looked coldly at him and said,"She's blind you idiot!"Inuyasha's stupidity filled the room.Then Shippo walked in.Rinna looked at him and appeared to study him for a moment.Shippo walked up to her and said,I'm Shippo.Hi Rinna.I know your name from hearing from outside."Rinna gasped and said," you'r a little fox demon!Oh!How cute!You said your name was Shippo right?You sound so cute.One second let me look at you."She began to feel Shippo's face.The gang stared at her until Mirouku walked in.Rinna shivered and said,"Is he an evil demon?"Everyone began to laugh and say,"No.But he's close enough."Mirouku sat next to her and said,"Will you bear my children?"Songo got up to slap him but Rinna beat her to it.She Slapped him hard and screamed,"YOU PERVERT!"Songo sat down shocked.She was the only girl other than herself ever to slap the monk."She's alright in my book."Commented Songo.Rinna stood and as Inuyasha approached her she said coldly,"You can't have the shards."He stood back and nearly polvolted Mirouku.Shippo walked out with her.Everyone heard mumbling from outside."She has Mikko powers."Stated Kagome.After a few moments they walked back through the door.Shippo shifted uneasily staring at Rinna."Do to the fact that Shippo apeals to me and Kagome and Songo are good friends.Also i'm looking forward to a fair fight Inuyasha.I have decided...to...stay with Shippo and travel with you."Rinna finished her speach by folding her arms and grinned,her blue eyes sparkling.Kagome and Songo nodded in agreement.Inuyasha grunted and turned.Mirouku moaned in pain.Shippo jumped into Rinna's arms and snuggled her all over like a cat.Rinna smiled.That night Rinna discovered Kirara.At first they did'nt get along.But they soon became friends.The next day the gang Inuyasha,Kagome,Shippo,Mirouku,Kirara,Songo,and Rinna took off to continue thier hunt for the shards and Naraku.


End file.
